


Shut Up and Kiss Me, Dipshit

by AutisticReed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticReed/pseuds/AutisticReed
Summary: December 31, 2039 - Gavin and Nines cover the New Year's eve shift at the station
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Shut Up and Kiss Me, Dipshit

After returning from the evidence locker, Nines noticed Gavin had left his desk, and taken the bottle of O’Doul’s, and his cigarettes, with him. He double-checked that Gavin’s computer was logged out, then logged his own break, and walked outside to the parking lot. Gavin was leaning against the railing just outside the door, the open bottle of O’Doul’s in one hand, and a lit cigarette in the other.

The man turned to see who had followed him outside on his break, then took a swig of his non-alcoholic beer. “Thanks, Nines,” he said, raising the bottle in Nines’ direction after he swallowed a mouthful. “You’re getting good at this socialising thing, Nines.”

Nines joined Gavin in resting his elbows on the railing. “I am programmed to integrate into task forces, Detective.”

Gavin tilted his head slightly as he nodded, slightly pursing his lips. “So, what else did you learn about New Year celebrations?” He held the bottle out to Nines.

Nines shook his head. “No, thank you. I don’t like sampling sugary substances, it leaves an unpleasant sticky residue.” He looked up at the night sky. It was overcast, as the weather forecasters had predicted. It would mean few would launch fireworks to celebrate the New Year. “I know that many create resolutions, though most seem to set goals that are unachievable. Do you have a New Years resolution, Detective?”

Gavin shook his head. “Nah, I don’t see the point. Why should New Years day be special for making new resolutions? It makes just as much sense to choose Easter, Christmas, or your birthday.”

Nines considered this for a moment before answering. “A valid point, Detective. However, I have made a New Years resolution.”

“Yeah, tincan? What’s yours?”

Nines quirked a brow as he looked at Gavin without turning his head. “If I told you, it would fail, Detective.”

Gavin lowered the cigarette from his lips, and turned to face Nines, leaning his left elbow against the low fence. Smoke billowed from his mouth as he spoke. “There’s only two reasons that can be true. One, it involves me; or two, you’ve suddenly developed that weird-ass superstition about wishes not coming true if you talk about them. You’re weird… but you’re not that weird, so it’s gotta be something that involves me.”

Nines smiled ever so slightly, brows raised. Thankfully, he didn’t need to control his LED to keep Gavin from knowing what he was up to. “Not everything revolves around you, Detective.”

“I never said it did.”

Nines slowly pulled the cigarette from between Gavin’s fingers, and stubbed it out against the fence. He did a quick preconstruction to calculate the precise force and angle necessary for the cigarette to land in the cigarette disposal bin, but didn’t follow through, instead keeping hold of it.

“Hey! I wasn’t done with that yet!” Gavin grumbled.

“It’s the New Year in thirty seconds, Gavin.”  
“And?”

“There is a New Year’s tradition I would like to try, and it would be very difficult if you were smoking at the time.”

In the time it took for Gavin’s brain to figure out what the hell Nines was on about, the clock ticked over midnight.

“Unless of course I have read our relationship incorrectly?” Nines said, doubt beginning to creep in.

Gavin grabbed Nines by the collar, and pulled him down to his level. “Shut up and kiss me, dipshit,” he murmured around a grin against Nines’ lips.

`Relationship, Gavin Reed - status change, friend to lover`

`Objective Complete - Gavin to smoke one fewer cigarettes today`

`Objective Reset - Gavin to smoke one fewer cigarettes tomorrow`


End file.
